neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Sunshine 2: Return to Delfino
|image= |descr= |developer= |publisher= |released=2014 |genre=Platforming |modes=Single player, cooperative multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo Comet |media=Comet Disc |series=''Super Mario Sunshine'' |predecessor='' '' |successor= }} is the sequel to Super Mario Sunshine, to be released in 2014 for the Nintendo Comet. While the game still takes place on Isle Delfino and still has the old seven courses, eight new courses are added to the game to make for a total of fifteen. The game will have 242 shines total, similarly to the Super Mario Galaxy series. It will also have a multiplayer option, but unlike the full co-op multiplayer as seen in , it will return to the style of co-op as used in the Super Mario Galaxy series, Story It's summer in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the inhabitants of Toad Town decide to take a vacation to Isle Delfino once again. Gameplay Overall, the gameplay is very similar to that of its predecessor. Mario's main tool in the game, FLUDD, returns, with a few enhancements. His nozzle system has been rebooted. As in Super Mario Sunshine, the squirt nozzle is default and known in-game as the "main nozzle". In addition, there are several "back-up nozzles", which can be switched to at any point in the game once they have been unlocked. Nozzle boxes still appear, but if the nozzle has not been permanently unlocked, it cannot be switched to after completing the level. Nozzles can be selected via a button, in which a small pop-up for selecting the back-up nozzle appears. The only back-up nozzle open at the beginning is the hover nozzle, but the turbo, rocket, wing, submarine, and hurricane nozzles are unlockable later on in the game. Characters Levels There will be a total of fifteen courses, consisting of seven courses from the first game and eight new ones. Each will have a total of ten episodes, two secret levels, and one more for reaching 100 coins. This will make for a total of thirteen shines in each course, meaning there will be 195 shines from levels. In addition, the blue coins return, however only ten are found in each course. This will only add fifteen extra shines when the coins are spent. Twenty-eight more shines can be found strewn about Delfino Plaza, and three shines at the Delfino Airstrip. The remaining shine is collected by an extremely difficult final level. ;Key * : Normal Shine Sprite * : Secret Shine Sprite Level 1: Bianco Hills This level is unlocked by collecting one Shine Sprite. Level 2: ??? This level is unlocked by collecting three Shine Sprites. Level 3: Ricco Harbor This level is unlocked by collecting six Shine Sprites. Level 4: ??? This level is unlocked by collecting twelve Shine Sprites and by having completed the third episode of Ricco Harbor. Level 5: ??? This level is unlocked by collecting twenty Shine Sprites. Level 6: Gelato Beach This level is unlocked by collecting twenty-eight Shine Sprites and by having completed the Shadow Mario chase. Level 7: ??? This level is unlocked by collecting forty Shine Sprites and by having completed the fourth episode of Gelato Beach. Level 8: Pinna Park This level is unlocked by collecting fifty-five Shine Sprites. Level 9: Sirena Beach This level is unlocked by collecting seventy Shine Sprites and by having completed the fifth episode of Pinna Park. Level 10: ??? This level is unlocked by collecting eighty-five Shine Sprites and by having completed the next Shadow Mario chase. Level 11: Noki Bay This level is unlocked by collecting one hundred and two Shine Sprites. Level 12: ??? This level is unlocked by collecting one hundred and twenty-two Shine Sprites and by having completed the third episode of Noki Bay. Level 13: Sherbet Slopes This level is unlocked by collecting one hundred and forty Shine Sprites and by having completed the next Shadow Mario chase. Level 14: Pianta Village This level is unlocked by collecting one hundred and sixty Shine Sprites. Level 15: Corona Mountain This level is unlocked by collecting one hundred and eighty Shine Sprites and all Shadow Mario chases within levels. Items Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario Sunshine Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo Comet Games